


Under Your Desk

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: More Fics [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Semi-Public Sex, Under The Desk, dom!reader, pussy eating, sub!Rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Rook keeps you company while you have an impromptu meeting with Doc ;D





	Under Your Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [暗度陈仓](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108008) by [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian)

Of all the crazy things Julien can attest to doing in his life, this would probably rank as one of the craziest.

“Ma'am, we must recruit more paramedics for Rainbow Six,” Gustave holds his arms akimbo, frowning down at you from where he’s pacing in front of your desk.

You sigh and rest your cheek on your fist. “I know, Gustave, but if you haven’t noticed, Six is a bit preoccupied with taking over from…Six.” You shake your head. “To concentrate on improving our medical capacity.”

The French doctor huffs and growls, turning to pace again, this time rambling on about something else that his infirmary needs. Good thing he’s prone to talking rather loudly and being oblivious to just about everything else once he really gets going, because Julien takes the opportunity to suck on your clit and trap it between his teeth.

Your inhale is as subtle as you can get it, one hand drifting down to play with the short fuzz covering his head. “Gustave, surely you can take this to Six himself.” With a steady voice and an amused tone, there’s no way he’d suspect that you’re getting head under the table.

That makes him pause and turn to you with a deep furrow on his already lined brow. “Pah, Six will tell me he’ll think about it and then I never hear from him again! Non, I must tell you because you’re the only one who can convince him to get me more medics!” His hands fly up in the air, his loud groan covering up the light sucking sounds as Julien starts to suckle and lip at your labia.

Taking the opportunity to shift and throw one leg over your lover’s broad shoulder, you sigh and wave nonchalantly at the now raging doctor. “Honestly, can we do this some other time? You said you had an appointment on the hour, right?”

“Appointment?” Gustave frowns and looks at his watch. “An appointment!” He yelps and jolts for the door. “Merci, ma'am, I have to go!” Without another word, he yanks the door open and disappears as quickly as he arrived with only the slam of your door punctuating his exit. That and the hurried footsteps fading down the hallway. From outside, you hear Jonathan trotting after the handsome doctor, calling out to say he’s up for his monthly checkup.

Monthly check-up, your ass. He just wants Gustave’s hands all over him again.

“Is he gone?” A quiet voice wafts up from between your legs and you look down to see those warm blue eyes staring up at you.

You nod and grin. “Ugh, I thought he’d never leave!” Now, you slump down and curve your hips, letting your other knee fall open to give Julien more room to maneuver. He moans, kissing your clit, and wraps his calloused hands around your thighs to support you even as he dives in for more.

With his mouth pressed to your pussy, he murmurs, “Do you think he suspected anything?”

Snorting, you shrug and laugh, “Even if he did, he knows better than to open his mouth. Not if he wants his precious paramedics.”

Chortling against you, Julien beams up at you and nods. “Too true!” Then goes back to devouring you and the copious amount of juices that already coat his chin.


End file.
